Time Stands Still
by MerDer
Summary: Meredith had just awoken and she had a terrible hangover, all she can remember from last night was karaoke, shots, and making out with a really hot guy. Mostly MD others in to CHAP 12 up
1. again and again

Time Stands Still…..

disclaimer: I don't own anything

Meredith had just awoken and she had a terrible hangover, all she can remember from last night was karaoke, shots, and making out with a really hot guy.

"Well that isn't a bad combination" she says out loud to herself.

She all the sudden smells burning coming from the kitchen, she runs down the stairs, only to trip on the bottom step. She runs into the kitchen and sees George trying to cook breakfast for Callie.

"What the hell!" she said.

"I was just trying to make breakfast" George said in a hushed tone.

Meredith sits next to Callie; they had become very good friends over the years.

"So what happened last night" she asked trying to get information.

"Well we went to Joes last night after work; you were having a bad day with "McDreamy" Callie said not looking surprised doing the air quotes along with it.

"Joe had just put a new karaoke machine up" George exclaimed "and you had quite a few shots"

Callie laughed remembering the night before.

"AND" Meredith shouted, which made her head hurt.

"You decided to sing" Callie said in between giggles.

"oh god what song" Meredith said in a whisper hanging her head down.

"Torn by Natalie Imbruglia" laughed Callie.

"oh god" whisper Meredith quite loudly.

Meredith walked over to the counter to get some aspirin and water. She gulped it all down and went to lie on the couch. Callie and George in toe.

"well was I any good?" she laughed.

"GOOD? YOU WERE AMAZING" Callie and George said in unison.

"really?" she asked sitting up to see their faces.

The faces they made were the "we are totally serious" look, so she believed them. Just then Izzie came bounding down the stairs with a tape recorder and sat next to Meredith.

"Meredith why didn't you tell us you could sing so well?" asked Izzie.

Just then Izzie took out the camera and showed her the tape….she couldn't believe what she was hearing….she was freaking amazing. She didn't think that was own voice for a minute.

"ok what else happened?" she questioned looking astonished.

"well" Izzie said hesitantly" there was someone else at the bar to."

"Izzie tell me or I will have to hurt you!" she said in an angry/eager tone that she uses often.

"it was McDreamy ok I said it" she screamed and ran away.

"What the hell… SO?" she asked wanting more detail.

"you haven't heard the whole story yet mer." George said.

"he got up on stage after you got off and he said and I quote" Callie took a deep breathe before saying it

"WHAT?" Meredith screamed worried about what she was going to hear.

"he said "Meredith, I love you, and I can't live without you, I left Addison, she has gone back to New York with Mark, I need you." Callie said.

"He got down on one knee and proposed to you mer" George said.

Meredith had gotten up to pace the room astonished at what she heard.

"and what exactly did I say back?" questioning George and callie.

"You said….. mer you said yes" George said hesitantly hoping the best.

Meredith took one look at the rock on her finger and collapsed onto the couch.

"MEREDITH!" shouted callie and George.

After they screamed Izzie ran into the room and looked around.

"what happened?" she asked fanning her friend as best she could.

"We told her about Derek and proposing and she saying yes" they said in unison.

"shit" she said under her breath.

After moving Meredith into her bedroom they started to fan and shake her. After about 15 minutes of George pacing in her room she finally woke up.

"Izzie I just had this horrible nightmare where Derek proposed to me" She said groggily

"Mer that was no dream, don't freak out you haven't heard the whole story yet, ok?" she said sounding calm, cool, and collected.

"ok" Meredith said a bit scared.

"after you went up you kissed with the most passion I have ever seen you have, and then you went out side for a hot and heavy make out session" said Izzie.

"well that explains the hot guy…" she said a bit too loudly.

"What?" they all said in unison

"Nothing I have to go clear my head" with that she went up stairs to change and then went out the door with her car keys and left.

Not realizing where she was going she stopped, and got out of the car. She realized that this was the spot that Derek first took her to see the ferry boats. That was the night she would remember always. She sighed a very heavy sigh and looked around.

She looked over to the bench noticing a tall figure sitting there; she walked over and sat next to him. He realized that she was there and he smiled, he had the McDreamy smile on. They sat there in silence for a bit before he said something.

"I realize that you probably are wondering why I proposed, and why Addison left aren't you?" he said looking into her eyes with passions and wonder.

"yeah" she said in a whisper.

"I caught Addison in bed with mark again, and at that moment I realized that I love you more than life itself, more that fishing, more that anything. I would move anywhere for you, but if you don't want me I wont come after you because I love you. Meredith I love you. In a really, really big...pretend to like your taste in music... let you eat the last piece of cheesecake... hold a radio over my head outside you window…" tears were welling up in both of their eyes.

But when she looked into his eyes, she saw something she has never saw before a look of want and comfort and a look that is telling her that he needs her. She smiled at how he remembered her speak that she gave him.

"So Meredith pick me … choose me … love me. "as the words rolled out of his mouth she couldn't help but cry. Bone rattling sobs over came her body and she sank to the ground. Feeling the warmth of his arms around her he picked her up and put her on the bench on his lap, she cried into his shoulder.

He absent mindedly stroked her hair and rubbed her back like he had done so many times before. He whispered soft. Comforting words into her ears, and her crying turned into small, fragile hiccups. She looked up into his eyes and saw the same warmth, and loving that she saw many years ago. She looked at the ring on her finger and decided that this is what she wants, Derek, his love, and all the things that come with it.

"Derek…" she said looking up at his face.

"yes?" he said in a quite and comforting way.

A smile grew on her face as she spoke "I pick you….choose you…love you" she said to him. Before she knew it they were kissing, with all there passion. they let it all out.

**Cut to the hospital: in the locker room**

"YOU WHAT" Christina screams "and this all happened the night you guys went to the bar, god stupid work" she mutters under her breath.

"yep all that happened and more" Meredith said winking at Christina.

"what else happened" Christina said worried about what else she missed.

Bailey came through the doors holding a mountain of charts "Yang these are yours, Alex you're with burke, Izzie and George you're in the pit and Grey…." She paused and looked her up and down noticing the ring "the chief wants to see you."

They all started to complain "what are you complaining for go, GO" they all scattered to their rightful places.

Meredith made it to the door just as Derek was.

"hi" he said sounding exhausted.

"hi do you know what this is about" questioning him.

"nope, let's find out" he said as he opened the door.

"Grey, Shepherd sit down" Richard said in a friendly tone.

"ummmm what is this about?" Derek said.

"I know about your engagement!" he said

Meredith and Derek were shocked and he knew it to.

"The nurses spread gossip fast don't they" he said with a laugh "and I think it's about DAMN TIME" he said.

"you may go now" he said doing the shoo thing with his hands.

They left with out saying anything, but once they got to the nearest nurses station they started to laugh. Once they stopped laughing they gathered their composer and left going their separate ways.


	2. Unatural Coincidences

**CHAPTER 2- UNNATURAL COINCIDENCES **

**Cut to locker room:**

"So the chief know, and I bet Bailey knows" Meredith took a breath before continuing "so there is no need for that awkward conversation with them" she said admiring the ring.

"God stop staring, it is still going to be there when you look again" Christina said in a sarcastic tone.

"I think it's cute… so what did the chief say to you guys" Izzie said wondering.

"He said it's about damn time" she said trying to stifle the giggles.

They burst out in laughter as bailey walked in, "What's going on here."

They all looked at bailey and ran out of the locker room. As they walked to the nearest nurse's station, they giggled as they passed Derek, but once he was out of ear shot the broke down laughing. They gathered their composure and waked away together into the patients room.

"What do we have" Burke said.

No one said anything for a while and they all looked at Meredith, she finally got the clue and spoke up.

"Jennifer Kawaguchi, she has gotten shot but the thing is that it is still traveling and soon it will go to her heart and eventually die if it goes that far" Meredith said.

"Ok Grey you're on the case, book an OR and get a CT. We need to get the bullet out."

Christina silently swore under her breath when she realized that she threw away an awesome case. Izzie smiled and so did George as they walked out.

"Why didn't you guys say anything….gosh" Meredith exclaimed.

"I didn't-"Christina started but Izzie cut her off.

"We thought you needed to be more distracted" Izzie said laughing.

"From what" Meredith asked

"McDreamy, who else" Christina said.

They all went there separate ways and Meredith went to go find Jennifer. She turned and walked into the room and saw her with her best friends Mary and Emily.

"Hey, guys this is Meredith" Jenny said.

"Hi" Emily and Mary said in unison

"is she gonna be ok, cause if not im gonna have to kill her" Emily said and glared at Jenny "cause its Mary's birthday in a couple days and we have to sleep over, god help me and if she doesn't eat the cake we will slam it in her face like we always do cause it's tradition DAMN IT. TRADITION" she said as she runs into Alex "WHAT DO YOU WANT" and walks away.

Mary, Meredith and Jennifer were trying to hide the giggles but Meredith broke first. As Meredith gained her composure she finally realized who Emily reminded her of, she reminded her a hell of a lot like Christina. And as she looked at Jennifer, she reminded her a lot like Izzie, the sweetness and all. But Mary she was something special, she didn't know who she reminded her of.

Derek and George heard hysterical laughing coming from Jennifer's room, they stood in the door way smiling at the way Meredith interacts with the kids.

"Where did Emily go, I'm starting to get worried" stated Jenny.

"You know Emily she is probably eating hot dogs, she a black hole, SERIOUSLY" Mary said flipping her hair.

Derek and George gaped at the thought; Derek pulled George to the side and asked the question they were both wondering.

"Does Mary remind you of anyone" Derek asks.

"Yes….she reminds me a lot of mer" he said looking in the door.

Meredith and Mary were laughing at something Jenny said, and all the sudden Emily comes in with a brown haired boy.

"Look who I found hangin' at the food court" Emily said to them.

"JACK" Mary and Jenny say in unison.

"Who" Meredith, Derek, and George say.

"Jack Hussar he's a friend of ours" Jenny said.

"Hussar, you mean thee Jack Hussar, you're the son of Jan Hussar" said George.

"Yes, who are you?" he asked

"I'm George O'Malley!" George said.

"O'MALLEY" said George and they hugged, they walked away to talk.

They all laugh at the sight they just saw, trying to regain they're composure they talked about something else.

**Cut to locker:**

George ran in the locker room, he just ran up three flights of stairs to tell them the weird news.

"You guys know Jennifer kawaguchi, right" he said in between breaths.

"Yea what about her" Christina and Izzie said.

"All her friends walk, talk, and act like us" George said.

"What we have to see this" Christina and Izzie said together.

They ran down three flights of stairs to see Jenny, Mary, Emily, Jack, Meredith and Derek sitting in the room laughing their asses off.

"OH MY GOD" they say under their breath, as they look at the scene before them.

"They are like freaking mini me's" said Christina under her breath.

They sat and walked into the room before them, "Hey guys" Meredith said "this is Mary, Emily, and Jack"

"Meredith can we talk to you" they said.

"Sure I'll be back"

"Ok" the kids said.

"Do they remind you of anyone" they asked Meredith.

"Well jenny reminds me of you, Izzie. And Emily reminds me of you, Christina. And Jack reminds me of you George." She said with a smile.

"And Mary?" they asked.

"I don't know I can't tell" she said putting her hand to her chin.

"SHE'S YOU" Christina said.

"No way" she said totally astonished.

They walked back in the room; Mary and Jack were playing Extreme Paper, Scissors, Rock. Jenny was fighting with Emily about how she got into this mess. Derek looks at his watch and sees its time for Jenny's operation.

"Ok Jenny we need to get you into surgery" He said.

"Someone say it already" Jenny screamed at her friends.

"Ummmm can we watch from the gallery" Mary asked

All the interns look at each other and look at the kids with their puppy dog eyes.

"I have to go ask the chief" Meredith says as she walks out.

"Ok everybody leave we have to prep her for surgery" Derek said.

**Cut to hallway wall:**

All the kids sit outside of Jenny's room waiting patiently for Meredith to come back from the chiefs. Suddenly they hear footstep and see Meredith running down the hall.

"Yes you can sit in the gallery but you have to behave your selves" She said with a smile on her face.

"YES" they say giving each other high fives.

**Cut to gallery:**

"What is Burke doing now" Izzie asks from the back.

Before anyone can say anything Mary Speaks up.

"They first opened up her abdomen to find the bullet, then they went and they found a clot by the bullet, so they have to take that out." she says never looking away from the operating table.

Everyone is gaping at Mary.

"What I studied, gosh"

As they finish up the surgery Meredith meets Derek in the hall way.

"So I was thinking about the date of our wedding"

"You were" Derek said grabbing her waist.

"Yeah I like Nov. 15th" she said smiling.

"Yeah I like that to, it's nice" he said pulling her into a kiss.

As Meredith breaks away and she walks into jenny's room to find her talking to her friends.

They were all smiling at her and giggling.

"What now" she said playfully.

"So Mrs. McDreamy" Jenny said "nice work"

"How do you know his nickname" checking her chart and vitals.

"It's not like gossip doesn't travel around here fast enough" Emily said grinning.

Jack sat there and laughed.

"Oh, and jack, how do you like that nurse Olivia" Mary said winking.

"I am not your sister" he said as he stormed out of the room.

They all laughed at him as he walked out. Meredith noticing and wondering 'were we like this' she thought to herself.

"So guys what do you want to be when you grow up" she asked as she sat in a chair.

"I want to be an engineer, yep that's it" said Jenny.

"I'm probably either the air force or a volley ball star" Emily says pumping her fists in the air.

"Ok and you Mary?" Meredith said laughing.

"I want to become a surgeon just like you guys" Mary said smiling.

"That's great" Meredith said smiling as she walked out the door.


	3. Good bye's

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

'Well the three weeks Jenny and her friends have been here have been a blast but she's going home today, bummer' she thought as she absent mindedly walked into Jenny's room.

"Well Jenny it looks like you can leave here today" she said checking her chart and vitals "but Derek has to clear you first, ok"

"Yep" Jenny said quite softly.

"You ok" Meredith asked, quite concerned about the girl.

Jenny opened her mouth to speak, but just then Mary and Emily burst into the room holding 2 gifts. They passed one out to Jenny and one out to Meredith.

"Jenny can open hers now but not you Meredith it's for you and "McDreamy" ok" they said.

"Ok" Meredith said with a pout.

They all laughed as she sat down but quickly turned their attention to Jenny ' ah cool's' and 'you guys rock' could be heard as she pulled out her limited edition My Chemical Romance shirt signed by the group. Just then Derek walked into the room and smiled as he saw them all sitting there.

"You can go home today Jenny congrats" he said as he sat next to Meredith.

They held hands and kissed but soon realized the girls turned their attention to them once they heard the….

"AAWWWW how cute" all the girls said in unison.

Everybody started to laugh as they pulled apart, but just then their pagers went off.

"Have to go sorry, see you before you go, ok" Meredith said with a smile.

"Yep me to, ok" Derek said as he left the room.

"So they got us a present" Meredith said as her smile got even bigger.

"They did, they are great kids" said Derek stopping a grabbed her waist.

"Yea when we have kids I want ours to be as great as they are" she said with a wink and left.

**Cut to locker room:**

Meredith sat down with her fellow interns and Derek as she opened the card.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. McDreamy, _

_You guys are awesome, we have had a great time here with you guys Izzie, Christina, and George too. We really like you guys and if we ever get sick we hope you guys are our doctors. We just want to thank you so much for helping Jenny when she needed it. Well hope you like your present._

_Love, _

_Emily, Jennifer, and Mary _

_Ps- when I become a surgeon I want to be just like you guys you have inspired me so much and I thank you with my heart._

_-Mary _

Tears were welling up in everyone's eyes, but Derek, Derek just laughed at the thought of them calling him McDreamy. As they opened their present, inside was a photo of Meredith, Derek, Izzie, Christina, George, Mary, Emily leaning over Jennifer's hospital bed. On the frame was inscribed "_We will never forget you guys". _

The tears stopped once they all got to Jenny's room, she was packing and laughing but saw them in the door way.

"So you like your gift" Mary asked.

Tears welling up in Meredith eyes "we love it" and she gave each of them a hug. So did every one else.

"Do you really call me McDreamy" Derek asked.

"Yes" they all said.

Everyone laughed at the comment; well it was time for them to go. They said their last good bye's and hugs and left.

"I'm gonna miss them" Meredith said smiling at the picture frame.

**Cut to locker room: **

Everyone is in the locker room talking when bailey comes in; they immediately stand and wait for orders.

"Sit down it's slow today, I just came to hang out" she said calmly.

As she sat down she noticed the picture frame and smiled 'always getting to attached' she thought. She inspected the room; George and Christina were arguing again, Meredith was sitting next to Derek hand in hand talking to Izzie and burke.

"DON'T CALL ME BAMBI" George screamed.

"Shut up bambi" Christina said with a laugh.

On the other side of the room, everyone else was chatting away.

"So how was everyone today, I heard the three girls left." Burke said.

"Yep" said Izzie "so anyone want a chocolate cookie" she asked pulling them out of her locker. That seemed to get George and Christina to stop fighting for a second.

"Slow days aren't good" Bailey stated.

"No they are not" Derek said grabbing a cookie "so mer we need to talk about our wedding" he said.

"Yeah we do" she said looking straight "I like red and white roses"

"So do I, nice color" said Izzie "and Mer we need to find you a dress"

"Yep do you have the day off tomorrow" Mer asked.

"Yes I do" she exclaimed "let's go tomorrow, CHRISTINA DO YOU HAVE THE DAY OFF TOMORROW" she yelled to get her attention.

"Yes, why" she asked.

"We are going to get Mer a wedding dress tomorrow" Izzie said.

"Fine" she said annoyed that her argument was interrupted.

All of the sudden all of their pagers went off.

"Meeting with the chief, lets move" Bailey said.

They all walked to the chiefs' office and went in.

"As you all know it is a slow day…so im sending you all home" Richard said

"SERIOUSLY" Izzie said "cool"

As they all walked out Meredith got this great idea, she stopped Derek, and she whispered in his ear.

"That's a great idea Mer, yea we should totally do it" he said.

"You tell the Burke, and Bailey, and I'll tell Christina, George, and Izzie, ok" she asked.

As they go there separate ways Derek cant help but smile at her idea.

As Meredith walks into the locker room she yells "PARTY AT MY HOUSE".

"HELL YEA" they say and get dressed quickly.

Derek walks into the other locker room and sees Bailey and Burke on the bench talking.

"Ummmm you guys want to go to Meredith's house and have a party" he asks.

"Yea" they say and walk out of the locker room.

As they all finish changing they head to the front door. They meet up and decide that they have to go to the liquor store first. So Meredith and Derek go and buy lots and lots of beer. Once they get to the house, everyone gets drunk as hell.

"What do we do know" asked George.

"Well George…Meredith and Derek are making out as well Christina and Burke to. Bailey is crashed on the couch so that leaves me and you" Izzie said.

Everyone suddenly stops when Meredith suggest something.

"Let's go to the park!" she exclaimed

"WOOOO" everyone said.

Everyone stumbles out the door way making there way to the park. Christina is racing Burke and Meredith is right behind. Everyone else is lollygagging behind.

The girls make the guys push them on the swings which are very hard to push when you're drunk.

"Derek gets your hands off my but" Meredith said.

"It's hard to do when im pushing you" he exclaimed.

"Let's go its boring" said Izzie flying off the swings.

They all go back to Mer's house to crash. Mer and Derek in her room, Izzie in hers, George in his, Christina and Burke get the couch and Bailey gets the guest room. The next morning Meredith wakes up to Burke and Izzie making pancakes in the kitchen. Izzie is singing to a song on the radio and Burke is making eggs.

"What the hell don't you guys have a hangover" Meredith asked suddenly.

"No Meredith, we were drunk just not as much as the rest of you guys" Izzie said.

"What happened last night, I don't remember anything" Meredith asked hesitantly cause she found a naked guy in her bed, which made her smile no doubt.

"Well two couples had some pretty radical sex last night from what I heard" Izzie said staring at them.

"Oh ok" Meredith said laughing as she went up stairs.

As she walked into her room she noticed that Derek wasn't there he was in the shower singing to the clash, which he did very badly by the way. As she walked into the bathroom he had just stopped the shower and had gotten out, he wrapped a towel around himself and pulled Meredith into a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm, that's why I keep you around" Meredith said as she walked out of the bathroom.


	4. Wedding Suprises

**Chapter 4- Wedding Surprises**

As everyone finished eating Meredith, Christina, and Izzie went to go find Meredith a dress. After driving an hour to get to the first shop they went in.

"Oohhh I like this one" said Izzie holding up a pink dress with a yellow bow.

Meredith and Christina looked at each other and shook their heads together. After a few hours looking Meredith thinks she found the right dress, she had to scratch a lady to get it though.

It was a flirty 2-piece satin mermaid gown with a corset style with beading around waistline. It was perfect for Meredith, and it fit her perfectly. Now all they needed was a veil, after many more hours trying to find one, they decided not to have one. As they headed back home, Meredith decided to keep it in Izzies' closet because Derek would go snooping. As soon as they walked through the door they were bombarded with questions.

"Did you find a dress" Derek asked looking at the girls.

"Yes" they said in unison trying to go upstairs.

"Can I see it" he asked politely

Contemplating it for a minute they said "no" as they walked up stairs.

They walked upstairs into Izzies' room and they all lay down.

"Mer you have to plan the rest of you wedding soon" Izzie said.

"I know can you guys help me" she asked.

"Of coarse" Christina said as they all drifted to sleep.

While the girls were sleeping upstairs, the guys were downstairs having a "manly" talk.

"So I was wondering if you could be my best man at the wedding" asked Derek.

"Of coarse I would love to" said Burke.

"Ok then lets go watch a movie" Derek said.

As the girls finally woke up from their nap they decided to go down stairs. Their hair all messed up, but they didn't care they just walked down stairs slowly. When Derek saw Meredith, he decided he loved the tired her, cause she would always come and snuggle, and he was right she came right up and sat on his lap.

"Hey were you guys sleeping" he asked.

"Yep" came from Christina who was sitting in burkes lap also.

"We were exhausted" she Izzie from the floor.

"I can tell" said Burke holding Christina tightly.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie" said Derek.

"Yea and we need something's from the store since George isn't here" Izzie said.

"Ok make a list and we will go, but first Meredith I need to talk to you" Derek said


	5. Meeting the Parents

As he led her into the kitchen he grew nervous about what he was going to say.

"Meredith I told my family about Addison, and then I told them about you, and our engagement" he said.

"How did they take it" she questioned.

"Very, very well, I sent them a picture of you and they say they want to meet you" he said holding her up.

"Ok but when are we going" she asked trying to sit down still groggy from the nap.

"I was thinking about in a week" he said more of like a question to her.

"Sure" she said as she walked back into the living room where everyone else was.

Surprised at her reaction he wiped sweat of his forehead and went into the living room where Izzie had chosen Pirates of the Caribbean to watch. She handed Derek the list of things that they needed and Burke and Derek went out shopping.

"What do they need" asked Burke

"Three pints of Chunky Money ice cream, tampons, eggs and more chick flics" he said laughing.

"I will go to blockbuster cause I know what movies they want, and you go to seven eleven ok" said Burke.

"Ok" Derek said as they went their separate ways.

**Cut to seven eleven: **

"Eggs, check. Tampons, check, and three pints of chunky money ice cream" he said with a laugh "check"

He walked up to the check out counter to where a skinny blonde girl was standing.

"Well looks like someone is going to have a fun night" she said with a laugh.

"Yep" he exclaimed "im Derek Shepherd" he said extending his hand.

"Oh, im Amber, Amber Grey" she said shaking his hand.

"Are you related to Meredith grey, by any chance" he questioned her.

"Yea she's my half sister but she doesn't know about me, why" amber said in a low tone.

"She's my fiancé" he said gathering his things.

"Oh well, ummmm congrats bye" she said in a low tone.

"Bye"

**Cut to Mer's house: **

"We're back" the guys said as they opened the door.

Izzie stole the bags, gave out the ice cream, ran and got three spoons and landed back on the floor. All of the sudden George can through the door with a milk shake in his hands.

"What is going on" George said in a whisper.

"Girl's had a rough day today… they went dress shopping, something about scratching and biting" Burke said in a hushed tone.

"Oh well in that case I have to go meet Callie bye" he said running out the door.

Burke and Derek laughed as they went to go sit with the girls. They had just popped in The Wedding Date and were watching intently, never taking their eyes off the screen.

"Want some" Meredith said taking the spoon and pointed it toward Derek.

"Sure" he said licking the spoon.

As soon as the movie was over Derek and Burke cleaned up for the girls, Burke took Christina home and Izzie went to go find Alex. Derek took Mer into the kitchen so that they could talk, he placed her on a stood and sat in front of her.

"Mer there is someone I need to tell you about" he said hesitantly.

"What, it's not another wife is it" she said laughingly.

"No, it's just that when I went got seven eleven I met someone" he said quietly.

"What are you saying" she said starting to get worried.

"Mer I met…. I met your sister" he said waiting for a reaction.

"Ok well….I don't know, im too tired right now can we just go to bed" she asked shocked from what she just heard.

"Ok" he said as he led her up to her bed room, they both changed and fell asleep in each others arms.

**1 week later:**

They got off the plane and headed for the baggage claim when she heard someone say:

"DEREK" it was his mother Jackie running towards them.

She ran and gave him a huge hug and stood and looks at Meredith. She smiled.

"She's a lot better than Addison" she said.

"Thank you" Meredith said.

"And polite to good job" she said to Derek as she gave Mer a hug.

"Let me see your hand" she instructed Meredith " it is absolutely stunning god job"

"Everyone is going to love you Meredith" she said as she led them to the car.

Once at Jackie's house she met, Jenna the oldest sister, Maria the youngest, and Heather and Jaime the two in the middle. Then she met all the husbands Brian was Jenna husband, then there was Keith, Maria's husband. Then there was Jack who was Heather's husband, and Nick who was Jaime's husband.

Brian and Jenna have 3 kids , Maria has 2 kids and one on the way, Heather has 5 kids, and Jamie has 4 kids. 'Wow' Meredith thought to herself.

Every one hit it off great with Meredith as soon as they met her. As the girls had a night out, the boys stayed at the house playing poker. As the week soon ended they all made arrangements for the wedding, they were all going to come to Seattle in November and then stay until after the wedding.

As Meredith and Derek headed back to Seattle, Meredith kept looking at her ring and she smiled. Derek couldn't help but notice this and smile to. The rest of the flight was quite due to the fact that they both fell asleep, from all the stuff they did that week.

**Back in Seattle:**

When the flight landed, they were greeted by a very cheerful Izzie, Burke, George and Christina.

"Something's up" whispered Meredith.

As they walked over they gave everyone a big hug.

"Hey guys nice to see you" said Izzie taking Mer's bags.

"Hey Derek" said George taking Derek's bags.

"What is going on" they asked.

"Well you have to come to the house to find out" said Izzie putting the bags in the car.

After a thirty minute car drive they finally arrived at the house. They put blind folds on Mer's and Derek's eyes.

"What the hell" said Mer.?

"Wait to see, god" said Christina.

They walked into the house and there they sat.

"Take the damn blind folds off" said a familiar voice.

"OH MY GOD" Meredith screamed and ran over to hug Emily, Jenny, and Mary.


	6. A Band?

**Chapter 6: A Band?**

"What are you guys doing here" asked Derek pulling them into a hug.

"Well we heard you needed a band for the wedding" Mary said.

"We do" Meredith said with a questioning look on her face.

"Well here you go" Emily said.

"We would have to hear you guys first" Derek said.

"Of course, our equipment is in your garage" Jenny said with a smirk "and all ready hooked up"

They all walk outside to the garage, and Meredith and Derek took a seat. As Jenny grabbed the bass, and Emily grabbed her guitar, their was someone else in the group.

"And we would like to introduce our drummer and dj, Dee" Mary said.

Dee stood up and gave each of them a hand shake before sitting back down. Izzie ran over to Mary who was the singer and whispered in her ear.

"Ok" Mary said with a smile.

They all got into a group huddle before Jenny grabbed the acoustic guitar.

As Jenny started to play, Meredith started to tear up, they were singing her song, Torn by Natalie Imbruglia.

_I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm  
He came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry   
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know   
Seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine I'm torn _

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed   
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  


"Ok, ok I've heard enough" Meredith said pulling Derek to the side.

After a few tough seconds of debating they came to a conclusion.

"Yes"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!" Meredith said.

"Ok just give us a list of what songs and we will learn" Jenny said jumping up and down.

"Oh that will be hard" Meredith said as she sat on Derek's lap.

"Well let's see what else you guys can do" Derek said.

As they sang to hits like Avril, The Cardigans, Cascada, Evanescence, and Jem, and the Pussycat Dolls, Meredith and Derek felt more confident about their decision for them as a group.

"So what do you think" Mary asked.

"You guys are wonderful, thanks for playing at our wedding" they said.

"No problem" Emily said rubbing her hands.

"Umm can we take a break" Mary said.

"Sure lets go inside and watch a movie" Izzie said bounding toward the door.

As everyone went inside Izzie started to make her famous cup cakes before watching. Meredith was talking to Mary about her vocal skills, Christina was talking to Emily about different stuff, and Derek and George were talking to Dee about her drumming. As for Jenny she was helping Izzie make cup cakes. 4 hours, 3 movies, and about 50 cupcakes later, the girls had to go home.

"See you guys at the wedding" Mary said "just mail me the list ok"

"Ok see you guys later" Meredith said as a frisky Derek led her upstairs.

"DEREK" she giggled as he kissed her neck as they walked through the door.

"What" he said pouting at her

"Oh now how can I resist that face" she said pulling him into a deep, and passionate kiss.

**In the morning:**

"Thank god we have the day off" said Meredith leaning into Derek.

"Yea I know, but I have some things to do later" Derek said.

"What" Meredith asked pouting?

"Stuff now get your lazy ass out of bed I want to make you breakfast" Derek said playfully slapping her ass as he walked into the bathroom.

"Fine" she said as she put some clothes on.

An hour later Derek cooked Meredith the best breakfast she had ever had, while cleaning out her refrigerator in the process.

"Seriously, Mer, cold grilled cheese" he asked.

"That was before I had someone to cook for me" she said putting her dishes in the sink, smiling.

Looking at the clock, Derek realized he had to go "sorry love, but I have to go" he said holding her by the waist.

"Do you really have to go" she asked?

"Yes but, I can't leave until you give me something" he said playfully.

"What" she said with a smirk?

"This" he said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Oh" she said after watching him leave.

**At Derek's Trailer: **

"So Bob you think you can have it ready by November 14th" asked Derek?

"Yep and we will give you the keys, November 13th, sound good" bob asked looking at the land.

"Yep" said Derek as he left to go to his car.

**Couple weeks from then: start of their residency- **

"So what do you think he is planning or doing for that matter" asked Meredith as she slipped her scrub top over her head.

"I don't know Mer, he could be planning anything" Cristina said smiling as she waited for Bailey to come with their interns.

Bailey came through the door with all the interns in toe.

"These are you inters, do your worst" Bailey said smirking handing everyone their charts. As Meredith looked through her chart she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Meredith lets go" said Cristiana said pushing her forward.

"Ok" Meredith whispered "Matthew Donavan"

A brown haired boy stepped forward "here" he said very shyly.

"Anna Swan"

"Here" a tall perky blond stepped forward.

"Oh god, ummmm Zach Preston"

"here" an arrogant brown haired stepped up.

Shaking her head she said the last name on her list "Amber Grey"

"Here" a skinny blonde girl stepped up, and she looked almost like Meredith.

"What the-" Christina said before Meredith said cutting her off.

"She's my half sister, Derek told me about her" Meredith said running off "lets go"

As Meredith ran off with her interns the rest called off the names on their charts, as she stopped at the table they picked up their pagers and went on their way.

"What do we have" Derek said smiling at Meredith.

"Ummmm Krystal Brooks, brought in because she claims to be dizzy, and have migraines 5 times a day" said Anna.

"How do we proceed" Meredith asked.

"Take her down for a ct, and MRI, all the precautionary tests and we go from there"

"Anna your on the case lets move" Meredith said after smiling at Derek. "Ok Grey, your with Dr. Burke, Preston your with, Dr. Bailey , and Donovan your in the pit, lets move"

**LUNCH: **

"Interns suck" Meredith said slamming her tray down.

"I know don't know how Bailey ever dealt with us" said Christina as she read a magazine.

**Not to far from there: **

"So Dr. Shepherd is a really hottie isn't he" Anna said as she sat down with her other interns.

"It's against the rules to date an attending" Mat said.

"Who said I was going to date him" she said smirking.

"Don't bother he's taken" Amber said eating her lunch.

"Oh yea by who" Anna asked?

"Dr. Grey" Amber said looking at a magazine.

"Really wow" Matthew exclaimed looking at Meredith.

"Well that can easily be changed" said Anna as she left the table in search of Derek.

**At a nurses station-**

"Hi Dr. Shepherd" Anna said flipping her hair.

"Hello" Derek said never looking up.

For the next ten minutes Anna tried everything she could to get him to notice her, but just then Meredith walked up.

"Hey there" she said to Derek as she walked up.

"Hey their gorgeous, got any plans for tonight" Derek said kissing her.

"Nope why" Meredith said seductively as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Cause I plan to take you somewhere" he said as he whispered in her ear causing her to giggle.

As Anna stormed away, Derek laughed as his pager went off "I got to go, meet me at Joes"

"Ok" she said as she turned and ran down the hall way.

"Oh I'll be there" Anna said as she ran down the hall to her resident.

"So like are you and Dr. Shepherd serious" Anna asked hoping for the best.

"Ummmm yes we are getting married next month" Meredith said holding up her hand.

"Oh ok" Anna sounded disappointed and Meredith turned toward her intern.

"Anna it is against the rules to date an attending I hope you know that" Meredith said as she turned to walk.


	7. JOES

**At Joes: **

"So what'll it be today" Joes said as he walked over to Meredith.

"Tequila, and keep them commin" she said.

A few minutes later Derek walked in a sat next to Meredith.

"Let me buy you a drink" he said as he ordered a scotch.

"Ahhhhh bringing up old times again, so you could take advantage of me" Meredith said downing another shot.

"Maybe" he said picking up her hand and pointing at the ring "this means I can" he said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Hahaha" she said ordering more tequila.

Just then Anna walked into the bar and sat in the corner, she was watching their every move. As Meredith walked into the bathroom she chose to make her move.

"Hey Dr. Shepherd" she said as she touched his thigh.

"What are you doing" he said picking up her hand.

"Well I was just saying hi" she said as she rubbed his arm.

"Stop it god, im engaged and I love her, what are you doing" he said looking at her.

"Fine I see how it is" she said as she walked away.

As Meredith walked out of the bathroom she saw Anna out her hand on Derek's thigh, she just stood their to see what he would do. She was happy when he told her he loved Meredith and she quickly walked over there.

"So what's going on" Meredith said putting her arms around his neck.

"What's going to happen, is that im going to take you home and take advantage of you" he said carrying her out the door. As they got into the cab that Joe called for them they couldn't keep their hands off one another.

**1 week before the wedding:**

As Meredith woke up she found a note instead of her fiancé laying there.

_Dear Mer, _

_Get dressed and come down stairs!_

_Love, _

_You know who_

As she got dressed and ran down stairs she saw Derek there holding a plate full of eggs.

"Who is this letter from" she asked as she got a plate.

"Hmm I don't know maybe your boyfriend" he said with a smirk "are you hiding people upstairs that I don't know about?"

"No" she said as she playfully hit him on the arm.

"Hurry and eat I want to go show you something" he said clearing his plate.

Just then Izzie bounded down the stairs.

"So is today the day" she asked Derek.

"Yep im going to go show her" he said looking at Mer.

"What is it" Mer asked.

"You'll find out now go get in the car" he said pushing her out the door.

"Bye, Izzie" Meredith giggled as she walked out to the car.

"Put this on" Derek said as he gave her the blind fold.

"Fine but it better be worth it" she said.

15 minutes later they were at Derek land, where the trailer would have been.

"Open your eyes" Derek said as he slipped the blind fold off her.

She stood there in shock looking at the beautiful house standing before her. It was a light shade of blue and had 2 stories.

"Whoa" she said as she looked at him "when did you have time to plan all of this"?

"A couple of months ago, do you like it" he asked?

"I love it" she said jumping into his arms, he twirled her around and then gently placed her on the ground.

"Go explore" he said pushing her slightly.

As she walked into the house she was met with a gigantic living room with a fire place. As she looked around there was a brand new kitchen and all new appliances. She decided to run up stairs to check out their bedroom. IT WAS HUGE! Their was a fire place and a king size bed, it had a walk in closet and a bathroom, with a jet stream tub. It had two other bedrooms.

"So" Derek asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love it" she said das she gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

**6 days later**

"So I'll stay at my house, and you stay at the new house, ok" Meredith said over her shoulder.

"But why" Derek whined.

"Cause it is bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day" Meredith said as she walked upstairs.

"Ok see you later" he said with a smile.

"Bye" she said as she walked into Izzies room where Cristiana was already.

"I'm really getting married" she said as she laid down on the bed.

"Yep get over it" Cristiana said.

"So the girls will be at the wedding and I will give them a lift to the reception" Izzie said as she lifted her head "they say they have a surprise song just for you and McDreamy that they wrote, and that they got your song list and know ever song on there. You must have picked good songs"

"That's good then right" Meredith said "what if I look ugly"

"It's ok Mer, we will make sure everything is ok at the wedding" Cristiana said hugging her friend.

They all fell asleep, because they were tired and they needed it especially Mer who had a wedding in the morning. As they awoke to the shrilling sound of Izzie's alarm clock, Cristina threw it against the wall.

"Cristina" Meredith tried to sound responsible but couldn't help but laugh.

"It's ok I have more in the closet" Izzie said as she wiped her eyes.

Both Cristina and Mer stare at her.

"What I throw my alarm clock at the wall sometimes" Izzie said smiling.

Cristina walks into the bathroom laughing.

"How much time do we have before the wedding" Mer asked.

"About three hours but we should start getting ready now" Izzie said as she walked into the hall way to the other bathroom.

**About 2 and ½ hours later:**

Meredith was pacing the room yet AGAIN.

"Calm the freak down gosh, and come we need to fix your hair" Christina said fluffing Mer's hair.

"Ok we have to go" Izzie said coming down the stairs in her light blue bride's maid dress. And Cristina was the "maid of horror" as she called it.

"You look gorgeous Mer" Izzie said as they walked to the car.

"Thanks" Meredith said as she got in the car "we need to hurry"

**15 minutes later:**

"Ok im good, I'm not hyperventilating" Mer said into a bag.

"Sure, ok Meredith we are about to start so you need to calm down" Izzie said.

"Ok im good" Meredith said smiling "I am really good"

As they heard the music everyone got into a line.

**Cut to the end: **

"You may now kiss the bride" the pastor said.

Derek cupped her face and kissed her passionately, "Aww how cute" could be heard from the girls in the front. As Meredith and Derek went down the isle every one said "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME" they just laughed.

**Reception: **

"The reception is beautiful Meredith" said Mary coming up behind her.

"Aww thanks guys, you better go up there I want to dance" she said as she laughed.

"I think it is about time for their first dance" Mary said into the microphone.

As Meredith and Derek made their way to the dance floor, the band played "torn", it was there song.

"You know, I do think it is about damn time" Meredith said.

"That's why I love you" he said kissing her.

As they finished dancing, Mary had an announcement "This song is dedicated to Mr. and Mrs. McDreamy" . Everyone begins to laugh as they begin to play. They play the song "Ultimate".

"WOO you guys are awesome" George said coming up on stage.

"Ok Mer how long have I known you 6 years, yeah. Those years have been filled with memories that I will never forget, all the things that we have shared" Christina said beginning her speech " all the crying, laughing, thank you for being my, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" she yelled.

As everybody looked back towards the door, Addison came into the room and smiled "Hello did I ruin the perfect little evening"

Meredith got up to walk towards Addison but Derek stopped her "Mer-"

"I'll be fine trust me"

"Addison I just want to thank you for this opportunity, if you hadn't cheated again I wouldn't be here" Meredith said walking up "now get out but before you go I want you to see something" She walked over to Derek and kissed him passionately.

"Now I can finally do that while you're watching" she said as she smiled. Addison had a look of disgust and hatred in her face.

"Fine" she said storming out.

"Ok now that Satan has left, I just want to say that I am really happy that you finally get what you wanted" Christina said holding her glass. "Cheers" taking a sip.

The rest of the night went smoothly, but instead of eating her cake she smashed it in Derek's face. A night filled with laughing and smiling, ended with them going to change and then going to Australia for their honeymoon.


	8. New Concepts

prom did NOT happen yet but will happen right now… Denny doesn't exists… Alex and Izzie are together… yeah that's it

"Hey Christina" Meredith said as she walked up to the table putting down her lunch.

"Can you believe they are making us go to this stupid prom thingy" Christina said biting into her apple.

"I think it's cute and it is for charity" Izzie said plopping down in the chair next to Meredith.

"So what are you guys going to wear" Meredith asked.

"Nothing" said George coming in.

"George shut up, I have a stunning black dress" Christina said.

"I have a great pink one, you Meredith" Izzie said

"Oh I have a black dress to" she said as her pager went off. "Bye" she said as she ran off.

**Couple tables over: **

"Matt stop staring at Dr. Shepherd" Amber said as she walked over to the table.

"I wasn't" Matt stuttered as he watched her walk off in the distance.

"You guys going to the prom" Anna said looking through a magazine "what are you guys wearing"

"Tux"

"Red dress for me" Amber said.

"I have a purple one that has a low cut" Anna said emphasizing low.

"Ok" they all said eating their lunch.

**Locker room: **

Meredith walked into the locker room to find Derek there waiting for her.

"You got a date for the dance" he said taking off his scrubs.

"Not yet, no good offers" she said looking at him.

"Good" he laughed "will you go with me"

"Let me think about that" she said walking out.

**Front of the hospital: **

"Hey so my offer still stands if you don't have a date" Derek said wrapping his hands around Meredith.

"Hhhmmmmm I guess so if it is tonight" she said turning around.

"Ok let's go home and change" Derek said taking her hand.

"Ok"

**Christina and Burkes place:**

"Hurry up" Christina said from the door "we are going to be late"

"Ok, ok im here lets go" Burke said going out the door.

"You look like a penguin" she said with a smirk.

**Mer and Derek's house:**

"Common Meredith lets go"

"Im here" she said coming down the stairs in her stunning black dress and heels. the one from the prom

"Wow" he said letting his mouth hang open a little.

"Shut up and close your mouth you're attracting flies" she said laughing as she walked out to their car.

**PROM: **

As all the couples walk through the door every one was especially staring at Meredith, Derek, Christina, and Burke. And they knew it to. But one person was watching Derek especially. She sat at a table near the back so she couldn't be seen, she watched his every move, disgusted at how he is with HER. They were like freakin happy people and she was mad that she couldn't be like that when she had her chance.

"May I have this dance" Derek asked Meredith.

"Hmmm I guess so" she said laughing.

"May I have this dance" Burke asked Christina.

"I guess" she said getting up not happy she was here.

As the couples danced the person emerged from the shadows, ready to make it the worst day of their happy little marriage.

"Hi Derek so nice to see you , and you to Meredith" she said walking up to them.

A look of worry washed over his face as he stepped in front of Meredith.

"What do you want Lindsey" he said as he looked at her in the eye "and how do you know my wife's name"

"Oh I know every thing about you Derek…everything" Lindsey said with a laugh "from Addison to Meredith and all of it in-between" she said pulling out a gun from her purse.

"Lindsey calm down, what do you want" Derek said trying to back away slowly.

"Oh just revenge from the damage you caused me when we were going out"

"We went out once" Derek exclaimed.

"Nut job" Christina said under her breathe.

"Lindsey sto-"

"No it's over" she said as she pulled the trigger and shot 2 bullets off. 1 bullet shot Meredith in the abdomen and the other shot Derek in the leg. Just then Alex came from behind Lindsey and took the gun and grabbed her.

"Meredith" Christina screamed and ran over to her holding her up.

Meredith looked down to where her hands were over her stomach to Christina. Before Meredith fainted she said " Derek ….. Im…. Im …. Pregnant"

As staff and gurneys flew to the spot, Lindsey was taken away to jail for attempted murder.

"Did she just say what I think she said" Derek screamed at Christina before going on a gurney.

"She's pregnant" Christina said with a smile, that smile slowly faded as she saw Meredith being carried away on a gurney.

"I have to call my parents" he exclaimed pulling out his cell.

Flipping open his cell he searched for the number.

"Mom"

"Derek what's wrong"

"You remember Lindsey?"

"Yeah the nut job, you went on one date with"

"Yea she shot me and Meredith"

"Oh my god Derek we will be right there"

"Oh and Meredith pregnant"

"OH MY GOD honey that's great now we will be in Seattle in 3 hours ok"

"Ok bye"

As he shut his cell a feeling of excitement and fear came over him at once. What if she didn't make it, what if the baby died?

As Derek's leg was being examined he couldn't think about anything but Meredith and the baby. He smiled at how he was going to be a father to a "wonder child" as Christina put it.

"Mr. Shepherd, you are going to need some rest" said Dr. Callahan said leaving his room.

"Ok" as he drifted of to sleep.

**3 hours later: **

"Mom, dad" he asked as he woke up.

"Hey honey are you ok, where is Meredith, what about the baby, congratulations by the way" she said as she hugged him.

"Im ok, Meredith should be getting down to surgery and the baby I don't know I just found out" he said hugging his dad.

"Oh then I guess we will just have to wait then ok"

As they sat for the next three hours, talking about the honeymoon and all the fun times they had Derek had groan nervous"

Burke walked into the room "she is going to be just fine "he said looking at Derek noticing his nervousness "and so is the baby"

A sigh of relief washed over him and his parent as they heard the great news.

"Can we go see her" he asked Burke unsure of the answer.

"She may still be asleep when you get there though, but yes you can"

As Derek got his crutches his parents helped him out of bed, they rode the elevator up to ICU to go she Meredith.

"Oh god Mer" Derek said as he walked over to her bed and took her hand.

"Der-… Derek" she said weakly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant" he asked sitting down.

"Hi Jackie, Dan what are you doing here" she asked.

"as soon as we heard we flew straight here" Jackie said taking Meredith's other hand.

"Derek I didn't tell you because I found out that morning and I wanted to tell you tonight at the prom" she said with a laugh.

"Ok" he said.

As they all started talking Dr. Hunter came through the door.

"hi I am Meredith's OBG\YN I will be doing an ultrasound now" she said as she lifted Meredith's top a little revealing a slight bump.

"Hmmm Meredith you are 3 months you, hear the heart beat" she said with a smile "that's not one but three, you are having triplets, congratulations" she said as she rolled the cart away.


	9. BIG suprises

Everyone stared at Dr. Hunter in shock.

"Oh my god… three" Meredith said as she lent her head against the pillow.

"WOW Mer that's great, thank you so much Dr. Hunter" Derek said as her kissed Meredith lightly on the lips.

"Your welcome, I will come back later and check on you"

"Wow add three more grandchildren to the list, congrats" Dan said giving Derek a hug.

"Oh my god, that's so great I can't believe it" Jackie said giving Mer a hug.

Just then Christina, Izzie, George, and Amber burst through the door.

"Oh my god Mer" Christina said.

"Are you ok" asked Izzie.

"Mer how are you feeling" Amber asked.

"Guys I have something to tell you" Meredith said taking a deep breathe "im pregnant"

"We know" Christina said taping her foot.

"With triplets"

"Holy mother of destruction" Izzie said.

"Im gonna be an aunt woohoo" Amber said giving Mer a hug.

"Holy crap three wonder children" Christina said.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Wonder children" Dan asked eyeing Derek.

"Yeah" Christina said butting in "they will be incredibly attractive wonder surgeons"

"Really" Jackie said laughing.

"Ok everybody out Meredith needs her rest" Derek said making the shooing thing with his hands.

"Bye guys" Meredith said.

"Ok Meredith my sisters are coming down here because they heard about the news"

"I thought so, you should go and get changed and clean up before they come, go get some real rest ok"

"Ok mommy" he said as he tried to walk out the door but Meredith caught his wrist pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Bye" then Meredith fell into a deep sleep.

**5 hours later:**

Meredith awoke to a slight tapping on her door.

"Come in"

As the door opened it revealed all of Derek's sisters, Derek, and his parents.

"Hey" came theirs simultaneous reply.

"Hi how are you guys"

"We are fine the real question is how you are" came Jenna's reply.

"They don't know yet do they" Meredith asked Derek.

He shook his head in reply.

"Know what" asked Heather sitting by Meredith.

"I'm pregnant" Meredith said taking a deep breathe "with triplets"

"OH MY GOD" Maria said as she hugged Meredith.

They all gave Meredith hugs as Dr. Hunter walked in the room.

"Meredith, since you are 12 weeks along you can find out the gender of your babies, would you like to" Dr. Hunter asked.

"Yes" Derek and Meredith said in unison.

"Ok would you like everyone to leave the room or not"

"They can stay" Meredith said taking Derek's hand.

"This might be cold" Dr. Hunter said applying the gel "congrats you have three boys"

"Oh god, can you imagine three Derek's running around" Meredith said with a laugh.

"Oh my god, good luck to you then" Jenna said patting Mer on the shoulder.

"Hey what's that mean" Derek said in a pretend hurt voice.

"It means you were a little terror when you were younger" Maria said laughing.

"Ok, ok I get it" he said sitting down taking Meredith's hand.

"When can I leave" Meredith asked Dr. Hunter as she re-entered the room.

"In about two days, you are recovering nicely and your babies are fine" Dr. Hunter said leaving.

"Ok thanks, so guys what was Derek like when he was younger" Meredith asked them.

For the next two hours they sat talking about stories about little Derek and all the stuff he did. Every one started to leave Meredith and Derek alone when Jenna turned "im really happy for you to, you only find your soul mate or in your case twice but Meredith im glad he found you"

"Thanks Jenna" Meredith said.

With that Jenna turned and left the room.

"Me to" Derek said pulling Meredith into a passionate kiss.

**2 days later: **

As Meredith was being wheeled along out of the hospital, all her friends gathered around her.

"So finally getting out" George asked her.

"Yes finally I was getting tired of staring at those four walls all day"

"Yea I could imagine" Izzie stated as her pager went off "well see you later Mer"

"Hope you get better soon" Christina said running off.

As Derek rolled her out of the hospital Meredith finally stood up and breathed in deeply.

"so good to get out she" said as they walked toward the car.

"I bet it is" Derek said getting in.

A couple minutes later they were at their house, but a mysterious figure sat on the porch.

"Fuck what is it with ex's lately" Meredith said taking Derek's hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back for you Meredith"


	10. authors note

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever but im stuck so if you guys have any ideas :D I would really like it so if you can help pleased help I would luvs you forevaaa


	11. Whats with the Ex's

**CHAPTER 10**

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything but the season DVD's

**Dedication –** thanks to tayababy for all the suggestions

"Finn…. You waited10 years to finally come back and get me?" Mer asked trying to get a hold on the situation.

"Mer plea—"

"You have lost the right to call me Mer after you broke up with me" Meredith screamed.

"Baby don't work your self up its not good for the babies" Derek said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Wait who is this lover boy to the rescue" Finn asked sizing Derek up oblivious to the mention of the babies.

"No he is my husband Finn" a look of shock washed over his face "and I am pregnant with triplets so if you would kindly leave me and my family alone" Meredith said getting around Finn to the door.

"This isn't over Meredith I am not leaving you with this guy who obviously doesn't care about you to st…" SMACK Derek punched him right across his face; Finn was lying on the ground bleeding.

"Never talk to her again and if I see you again I will do more than punch you" Derek said screaming at Finn.

Walking in their house Meredith sat on the couch and began to cry, she let Derek hold her all night long.

**NEXT DAY: LOCKER ROOM**

"WAIT… you mean crazy Finn, as in "if you look at a guy I will kill them" Finn?" Christina asked in udder shock and disbelieve.

"Yea that's him" Meredith said leaning on the bench.

'And Derek knocked him out WOWZA I can't believed I missed that…. I mean whoa" Christina said walking out the door.

As Meredith walked out of the locker room Finn pushed her up against the wall pinning her hands above her head.

A crowd had gathered to watch what was happening.

"What are you doing" Meredith screamed right in his face.

"You need to listen here bitch… you will always be my property and those babies are invading, so the way I see it… we have to get rid of them" Finn said putting a hand on her stomach.

With tears in her eyes are well as anger as hatred she did something she never thought she would do… Meredith kneed Finn in the balls as he backed away in pain, she swung her hand up on to his nose and broke it then, she karate kicked him in the stomach. Finn was on the ground with a shocked look on his face.

"How… how did you do that you're a twig"

"One thing you didn't know about your precious property... I'm a 5th degree black belt in karate. So stay away from me and my family" she said getting close to his face "or I'll do a lot more then kick you in the stomach and break your nose"

Christina, Derek, Izzie, and George had witnesses the whole thing and were now standing beside her.

"If I ever see you again, you will be missing a vital piece of you anatomy" said Christina

Derek took Meredith's hand and led her to an on-call room.

"Holy shit Meredith" Derek said kissing her hard "that was hot"

"I know Derek, I never thought that anything like that would happen, I was so scared" Meredith said clinging to Derek as if he life depended on it. "I have rounds to do" just as she was about to leave Derek and Meredith were both paged "what does the chief want now".

As the made their way to the office Meredith was given many high fives and hugs from people that saw the fight. They walked threw the door and walked to Richard.

"Please…please sit down you two I heard about what happened Meredith and I prohibit this kind of action. But from what I hear he deserved it and you were put in a situation that called for it so I am not going to do anything about it" he said taking a deep breath " and I am giving you and Derek here today and tomorrow off… have fun" he said waving them off.

"Thanks chief" they both muttered and walked out of the office.

"I have plans for you so let me drive, ok" Meredith asked with a wink and hurried off to change.

Derek just laughed and combed a hand threw his hair and sped off.


	12. I'm Briging Sexy back

CHAPTER 11

As Meredith met Derek in the lobby, he had his eyes shut and was leaning backward, she walked slowly behind the chair he occupied, and when she finally got over to him, gave him one of the most passionate, but slow kisses he has ever had.

**(Like the spider man kiss)**

"Well hello to you to strangers" he said getting up, dipping her, and kissing her again.

"Hey" she said a little breathless "common so much to do, so little time" she said as she ran through the doors.

"So where are we really going" Derek said as they drove threw the streets, his hand high up on her jean clad thigh.

"Back home if you keep doing that" Meredith mentioned, looking down at his hand that was rubbing the inside of her thigh.

"Oh sorry didn't realized, it's kinda like a habit" he said giving him "their" look.

"Derek stop that, oh look we're here" she exclaimed jumping out of the car before she caved in and let him take her there, and then.

He chuckled at the sight of her slipping though the wet grass as she attempted to run away from him. As he got up he realized where they were exactly, they were at their spot to watch ferryboats, the bench where she had chose him. He smiled.

"So this is where you were taking me huh? I like it" he said kissing her forehead and pulling her closer.

"This is one of two stops" she said as she laughed out loud "but they are worth it, trust me" she said as she looked at him through her eyelashes. They sat there for about 2 hours talking, laughing, and kissing.

"Ok get up; we have to go to the next stop now" Meredith said but Derek sat there looking amused "come on get your lazy butt up or I am not going to put out tonight"

She laughed as Derek sprung from his seat and dashed to the car.

As they made their way to the second stop Derek let out on exasperated sigh.

"What was that for?" Meredith asked pulling up to a red light.

"Are we their yet" Derek said trying his hardest to try and not laugh.

"Yes" Meredith said as she pulled into the parking space.

"JOES" Derek exclaimed.

"Yes I have to do something" Meredith said in the matter of fact tone.

"Ahhhhh my favorite married couple what shall I do for you" Joe asked rinsing out a glass.

"Karaoke machine" Meredith said as she sat.

"Well what are you waiting for" Derek said wanting to hear his wife sing.

"Wait for it" Meredith said eyeing the door and smirking.

As Derek swirled around in his seat he saw Izzie, Christina, Mary, Emily, and Jennifer all walking in.

"Geez I think I have spent more time singing for you then for anyone else" Mary said pointing her finger at Meredith.

"Common guys I know you all have good voices but what is this" Derek asked eyeing Mer.

"Hey is it ok that we brought our boyfriends" Emily asked.

"Of course anything for you munchkins" Joe said to them.

"Did he just call us munchkins" asked Mary.

"Hey he called me a happy little lark... Munchkin is way better" Christina said slapping Joe on the shoulder.

"We will be right back" Meredith said winking at Derek.

As all the girls walked into the bathroom they began talking about the "costumes" Meredith told them they would be wearing.

"GUYS" Mer had to yell to get over all the talking "they are dresses not costumes, very sexy, and stylish… ok"

"Ok"

**BACK IN THE BAR**

Burke, Derek, Alex, Brian who was Mary's boyfriend, Mark who was Jenny's boyfriend, and Ryan who was Emily's boyfriend were sitting at the bar laughing when the girls came out. They were all in halter tops, different hair styles, and skirts. All the guys were staring at them, Derek had his mouth open. As Meredith walked past she put her hand on his chin to close it. Meredith is only 4 pregnant and had a baby bump, but is still a sexy to him.

As they all got upstage Meredith and Mary took the front mics while everyone else took backup singer mics. As the music starting playing Derek could instantly recognize it, it was_ Sway by the Pussycat dolls._ Meredith and Mary both took the lead vocalist and everyone else was backup. This was the most sexy thing the men had every seen, but they were challenged as the other men began to cat call specifically to each of the women. First there were calls to Izzie and Meredith, but soon there were calls to all of them.

As they made their way down from the stage each woman went to her man, each getting kissed and praised for her work. Meredith was in between Derek's legs flirting and being a cute married couple. Emily looked over and saw this and smiled her evil little smirk as she got an idea. The idea spread to Jenny and Mary as the plan came to action

"Hey Joe you did program our cd into the karaoke machine right" asked Jenny.

"Of course go have a ball" he said waving them off.

As they made their way to the stage they began to sing their song "ultimate you".

"This goes out to all the couples in the bar" Jenny said.

_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again_

I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Who's just like you

Richard Webber had walked into the bar and was watching all the couples's dance, "maybe I should have another "prom" it would raise money for the hospital" he said out loud. "They could be our band, I heard them play at the wedding, maybe just maybe I could pull this off"


End file.
